Muroj
Description Muroj is one of the youngest roleplayers on the server, and is known to be very invested in the server and its Deep Lore. She is also apparently a "small baby". Characters Roleplayed by Muroj * Shikurai * 'ere * Klour * Corah * Inet * Cirrus (Shine and Matte) * Hazel Quotes * "DEEP LORE DEEP LORE DEEP LORE" ~Hyping over Deep Lore. * "Frog...... Frog...................." ~In disbelief about SinFrog's antics. * "Oh my god you diDN'T" ~In even further disbelief. * "Gives you an oily lesbian moment" ~In radicalDrummer's DMs. * "Oh I hate myself" ~Whenever she Fucks Up ramble, only proceed if you have a strong stomach jesus christ oh yeah here we go alright okay alright. * deep lore is a good thing and let me tell you about deep lore okay it is a very deep thing, a very lorey thing that I really need to talk baout right here right now okay so anyways first up we have infinite and so he fucked everything up he's going to fuck more up but wait I didn't say that you didn't read that ok? you didn't see anything anyways yeah he destroyed some universes but was also 'nice' to someone wtf that's really ooc I'm suing frog anyways um so yeah like I'm at school right now and I'm doing this instead of my work since I'm totally clueless about my work so yeah I'm here. alright alright alright let me rant about the CITADEL, it is a VERY IMPORTANT place wher eall the characters who were unable to be summoned to the house went since we already did the final summoning right? WRONG THER IS STILL THE TRUE FINL SUMMONI NG OK ALRIGHT alright so um seven is at the citadel, so is taco sonic yeah and tiara is a qu- I mean princess yeah and venice's flag says terio s is gay. this is all lore * then we have. THE PHANTOM RUBY (original/prototype/alternate?????). it's a cool star ruby (headcanon, fuck you all) that um, idek whqat it doies since this is thon not forces so it doesn' just make illusions I assume. so basically the original phantom ruby is like powering the citadel's existence or somethine and also tbhe house??? but needlemouse generates the house wtf so I made the gemsona theory but apparently my facts were wrong so yeah um fuck you yeah so I guess needlemouse isn't a gemsona but but but he still could be using it somehow since like it powers the citadel and how tf does an individual generate a place that is the only place he has any sort of omnipotence * another part of the lore is the SINFROG VS FEELS DEBATE. who is feels? a rabbit, right? WRONG, well kind of since we don't know everything but frog added to the FUCKING whole thing by doing some shit in the forest where it's like 'a widdle wabbit wuns told mee.........>>>..>. or was it a fwoag' AND SO HE ADDED TO THE FUCKING QUESTON 'IS FEELS FROG?' BUT ALSO NO HE'S NOT HE'S SOMETHING THAT IS PAST THE FOURTH WALL HE'S THE NARRATOR but thorn can talk to him. and some other s but idk who anyways yeah feels is slgjsofjgodfjgfsg sdfkdsfdjf idfk * oh and a little note here fuck the infinite pranks why did I just remember about them? idk but fuck them * another part of the lore is that um. um um um um umlemme think hold on.............. hmmmmm/................ ok. I guess I'll ramble more later bye * WHAT IS UP WITH ENTER AND ZETA, for ONE, Zeta's left eye is jkidna more yellowish than his right which is more green, so tyhat's already an infinite shit, and wtf is enter's fursona who tf is this super sonic cryptid rippoff and wHY DID TRIAL HAVE TO ADD ENTER TO OUR ANGST DM GROU- I MEAN WHAT anyways also the amount of deep lore that ENTER ALONE has belonging to them is a fucking fuckton. no fucking joke, also I noticed that enter really likes to talk about food so maybe certain types of food stand for certain things or people, and the colours differentiate uniquw individuals, and so far we have apples, juices, and pizza on olives. there was this one time that I remember when they said something about good cookies on the thon server i forget who made the cookies it might have been trial or needlemouse (not frog,) but yeah enter really likes food. just like me I love food too. enter also really likes riddles and poems and making/copypasting them or something to everyone's dms mostly since the encaged rp is really fucking dead, time seems to be an important factor since tiks and toks have appeared multiple times from someone that is presumably enter... wonder why. there was also one time where I think hydro or idk who else since she mentioned a couple things after mentioned 'laceleaf' in encaged rp logs. laceleaf is a type of flower that symbolizes hospitality, abundance and happiness and are thought to bring luck and protect against evil. when the flower closes it is a sign that rain is approaching. of course, this is all symbolism. ofc I had to connect the greek words that make up the scientific name of laceleaf along with zeta and from this I got to the meaning of the quail spirit animal/general quail symbolism. this might be taking it wayyyy to far but everything is clues my dudes. funnily enough if zeta is put beside oura then both zeta and oura mean tail and oh god I looked up tail symbolism and the first fucking result was ouroboros oH FUCK anyways so apparently the quail (not spirit animal) represents that you need to 'take explosive action to accomplish your goals' and 'move now before your opportunity has disappeared or danger overtakes you'. OR 'you need to lay low and protect yourself and your energy for a few days'. the spirit animal represents that 'you are aware of your surroundings at all times and are usually the first to spot pitfalls and danger. You know how to respond to situations quickly and also how to camouflage yourself if need be. You tend to make socializing a priority in your life and thrive in group projects. You enjoy nurturing and giving, especially with family members. You are a romantic at heart. You also love a meaningful and difficult challenge.' yeah okay I copypasted that so you can see where I plagiarized tht from but w/e also no i'm not going to talk about the dream symbolism of quails nonono. again... the quail additionally is associated with abundance. same as the laceleaf... okay so after laceleaf hydro also makes note of both cherries and APPLES. never have I seen reference to cherries before other that probably a dm sent to hydro by enter and that's probably why she noted cherries. but apples have popped up yet again, interesting. oh yeah there was that one time where LUCIA thought it was a good idea to confuse enter lore with thon lore because for all I know lots of enter lore could be seperate from thon thanks lucia for making the initial profile picture for soter a fucking blue apple. alright so now, I wanted to look up the meaning of the name zeta and apparently it means olive. and enter likes olives on their pizza. BRO. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN. oh yeah also enter's fursona which is that weird cryptid super sonic ruppoff that I mentioned earlier he has the same off yellow irises that zeta's left eye is like apparently and his qui- HE QUILL MESSY ZETA QUI WHATIKSFGKL WATI WAUT WAIT IS ENTER JUST SUPER ZETA WHAT THE FUCK HOLY SHIT SLJGBLKJNKDJFGKPDFLGKSDFL:SERJSEOKNGLKGJHDGHSXFGh Ramble Revised to be addedCategory:Roleplayer